Чандрила
|xyz= |маршруты= |дистанция= |длительность дня=20 стандартных часов |длительность года=368 стандартных дней |класс=Земная |диаметр=13 500 км |атмосфера=Воздухопроницаемая |климат=Умеренный круглогодично |гравитация=Стандартная |местность=*Равнины *Леса |вода=*Океаны *Спокойные моря *Два континента |интерес=*Институт древностей Ханны *Серебряное море *Кристальные каньоны **Гробница джедая *Парки Штата полей *Мемориальная военная академия Брионелл *Озеро Сах'от |флора= |фауна= |расы=Люди |другиерасы= |язык=Основной галактический язык |правительство=Демократическая Ассамблея |население=1.2 миллиарда: *96% людей *4% других рас |название местных=*Чандрильцы *Чандрилизы |города=*Ханна-Сити (столица) *Эмита *Найли |импорт=Высокие технологии |экспорт=Продукты питания |принадлежность=*Чандрильский Дом *Галактическая Республика *Новая империя ситхов *Галактическая Империя *Чандрильское сопротивление *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Альянс Свободных Планет *Новая Республика *Осколок Империи *Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов }} Чандрила ( ) находился в системе Чандрила в сектора Бормеа. Сектор был расположен в Центральных Мирах, вдоль Перлемианского торгового пути. Планета была родным миром лидера Альянса повстанцев, затем главы Новой Республики Мон Мотмы, а также мастера-джедая Авана Поста. Географические данные thumb|left|200px|Каньон кристаллов Два бурно развивающих сельскохозяйственных континента сплошь были покрыты травами. Мирная планета, оставалась с умеренным климатом круглый год, мягкой зимой и теплый летом. Сухие сезоны чередовались с легким дождями, что приводило к отсутствию засухи. Жители Чандрилы жили в гармонии с природой, для того, чтобы поддержать баланс в экосистеме планеты. На Чандриле так же имелись огромные каньоны с кристаллами. Среди достопримечательностей планеты включены привлекавшие своей красотой Гладеанские парки, заповедники, мемориал военной академии Брионелл, и дача, принадлежавшая Мон Мотме на берегу озера Сахьет. Политика thumb|left|230px|Мемориальная военная академия Благодаря политике правительства, в Чандрилле была удивительно низкая рождаемость, и население этого мира составляла примерно 1,2 млрд., это было направлено для того, чтобы удержать баланс экосистемы. Они, как правило, жили в малых городах, а не в больших мегаполисах. Жители часто содержали цветники, пруды с рыбками и ульи. thumb|left|150px|Ротонда Чандрилы была местом выражения свободы слова и интеллектуальных бесед Все граждане имели свободный голос в правительстве, и были известны тем, что громко спорили друг с другом. Планетой управлял демократический Дом Чандрила. Во время правления Империи, губернатор Джеральд Уозил, решил не распускать Дом Чандрила. Дебаты к выборам были в основном мирными, они иногда накалялась достаточно, чтобы привести к насилию. Чандрилияне приобрели репутацию любителей поспорить, что частично обусловлено их тягой к политическим дискуссиям. Чандрила был миром с совершенным климатом, где его жители не были знакомы с повседневною борьбой за жизнь, которая происходила на менее комфортабельных планетах. Те, кто уезжал из своего родного дома, в основном находили себе работу в качестве дипломатов, участников переговоров. История Галактическая Республика thumb|left|200px|Гробница мастера-джедая на Чандриле За 25000 лет истории Чандрилы была идиллическим миром. Ни разу в составе Галактической Республики планета не была местом крупных сражений, экологических бедствий и т.п. Эта была мирная, сельскохозяйственная планета с сильной экономикой. Молодежная Законодательная программа, стала макетом Сената для детей, где встречалась молодежь. Цель этой программы заключалась в том, чтобы подчеркнуть политическую дискуссию среди молодежи. В планете также был расположен Храм джедаев и могила неизвестного мастера-джедая. Ближе к концу Новых Ситхских войн, мир был захвачен Братством Тьмы. Планета оставалась преданным Галактической Республике и во время Войн клонов. Мать Мон Мотмы, Танис Мотма, была губернатором, отец был судьей в Галактической Республике. Ее отец стал одним из самых активных критиков Императора Палпатина. Мотма была назначена членом комитета лоялистов, в конце войны, ее объявили предателем. Жители Чандрилы также создавали колонию на планете Г'ро, которая была расположена в Диком Космосе, но колония была очень малонаселенной. Новый Порядок Канна Омонда был назначен представителем Чандрилы в Сенате после отставки Мона Мотмы от этой должности. Когда сенатор Омонда критиковал императора за то, что он распустил сенат, Палпатин, узнав об этом, послал три Звездных Разрушителя, чтобы захватить Чандрилу. А его казнь была запланирована во время праздника на Корусанте. thumb|left|Блокада Чандрилы После победы Альянса повстанцев на планете Фест, мофф Сирдон был в ярости. Хотя кражи АТ-PT на Фесте не имели никакого отношения к Чандриле, но мофф все же выбрал планету в качестве своей мишени для ответного удара. Он атаковал свою же родную планету и послал отряды TIE истребителей, чтобы захватить столицу планеты. Для предотвращения потери столицы, Альянс Повстанцев выслал Разбойную эскадрилью. Дойдя до города, эскадрилья уничтожила основные силы Империи, тем самым выиграв битву. thumb|left|200px|Чандрильская молодёжь гоняет на свупах Позднее Империя ввела жесткие тарифы на сельскохозяйственную продукцию в Бормеаском секторе и это очень сильно сказалось на экономике Чандрилы, одного из крупнейших экспортеров сельскохозяйственной продукции во Внутренних Мирах. Шесть лет спустя после битвы на Эндоре Империя отправила на Чандрилу семь Звездных Разрушителей. Причины этого неизвестны, однако считалось, что адмирал Сейт Пестаж мог бы реализовать план захвата Чандрилы в случае чего, если Новая Республика захватит Корусант. Но его план провалился. Появления *''Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 40: Dueling Ambitions, Part 2'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 47: Demon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith (novelization)|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith novelization]] *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Death Troopers'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars 14: Five Days of Sith, Part Two'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' * *''Child of Light'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' }} Источники *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' * *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Stock Ships'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * * * *''Hero's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Death Troopers: Recovered Messages from Purge'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Strongholds of Resistance''}} Категория:Локации Чандрилы Категория:Планеты Центральных Миров Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи Категория:Планеты Галактического Альянса Категория:Планеты Новой Республики Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с ситхами Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Основатели Центра